Polar Bear
Polar bears roam the Arctic ice sheets and swim in that region's coastal waters. They are very strong swimmers, and their large front paws, which they use to paddle, are slightly webbed. Some polar bears have been seen swimming hundreds of miles from land—though they probably cover most of that distance by floating on sheets of ice. A boar (adult male) weighs around 350–700 kg (772–1,543 lb), while a sow (adult female) is about half that size. Although it is the sister species of the brown bear, it has evolved to occupy a narrower ecological niche, with many body characteristics adapted for cold temperatures, for moving across snow, ice, and open water, and for hunting seals, which make up most of its diet. Although most polar bears are born on land, they spend most of their time on the sea ice. Their scientific name means "maritime bear", and derives from this fact. Polar bears hunt their preferred food of seals from the edge of sea ice, often living off fat reserves when no sea ice is present. Because of their dependence on the sea ice, polar bears are classified as marine mammals. Arctic Adaptations Polar bears live in one of the planet's coldest environments and depend on a thick coat of insulated fur, which covers a warming layer of fat. Fur even grows on the bottom of their paws, which protects against cold surfaces and provides a good grip on ice. The bear's stark white coat provides camouflage in surrounding snow and ice. But under their fur, polar bears have black skin—the better to soak in the sun's warming rays. Hunting These powerful predators typically prey on seals. In search of this quarry they frequent areas of shifting, cracking ice where seals may surface to breathe air. They also stalk ice edges and breathing holes. If the opportunity presents itself, polar bears will also consume carcasses, such as those of dead whales. These Arctic giants are the masters of their environment and have no natural enemies. Breeding and Behavior Females den by digging into deep snow drifts, which provide protection and insulation from the Arctic elements. They give birth in winter, usually to twins. Young cubs live with their mothers for some 28 months to learn the survival skills of the far north. Females aggressively protect their young, but receive no help from their solitary male mates. In fact, male polar bears may even kill young of their species. Habitat Loss Because of expected habitat loss caused by climate change, the polar bear is classified as a vulnerable species, and at least three of the nineteen polar bear subpopulations are currently in decline. For decades, large-scale hunting raised international concern for the future of the species but populations rebounded after controls and quotas began to take effect. For thousands of years, the polar bear has been a key figure in the material, spiritual, and cultural life of circumpolar peoples, and polar bears remain important in their cultures. Gallery Ursus martimus.jpg polar-bear-cub-on-mom.jpg.adapt.945.1.jpg|Polar Bear mom giving cub a Piggy Back Ride _mg_0311_by_jovianmonolith-danwcmo.jpg 6994d408-4613-4a00-beb7-eef361b9eddf.jpg|Polar Bear at Chicago Zoo polar-bear-cubs-by-howard-ruby.jpg|Polar Bear Cubs polar-bear-tours-800x546.jpg|2 Polar Bears Sparing North-Churchill-Summer-4-polar-bear.jpg|Polar Bear in the Summer Tundra polar_bear_melting_ice.jpg|Polar Bear on Melting Ice pb2-3.jpg|Polar Bears covered in Snow polarbearapproaching.jpg|Polar Bear Approaching in Churchill Facts-about-polar-bears-2.jpg polar-bear-dogs-10.jpg|Best Friends! pb2-name-evolution-hero.jpg polar_bear_two___stock_by_kiwi_ify-d5aw50k.jpg|Polar Bear at San Diego Zoo|link=http://kemheakk.deviantart.com/art/polar-bear-two-stock-320626532 Disney Nature Earth.jpg|Male Polar Bear Attacking Herd of Walrus Polar-bear-dance-Alaska-photos-956375.jpg|Polar Bear Standing Up mezzanine_735-1-1280x600.jpg 31205454861_5ff3912755.jpg|Male Polar Bear at Lincoln Park Zoo 8180195.jpg|Polar Bears Feeding on Orca Carcass Polar Bear.jpg Stanley Polar Bear.png MGPaM Polar Bear.png Snowbert the Polar Bear.jpg DTE Polar Bear.png Beast_Boy_as_Polar_Bear.png|Teen Titans Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6342.jpg|Fantasia 2000 MSB_Polar_Bear.png|The Magic School Bus TSPM_Polar_Bear.png Screen-Shot-2014-04-11-at-11.11.35-AM.png|Animals United Polar_Bear_(Wild_Kratts).png|Wild Kratts TWT_Polar_Bear.png Bears,_Polar_(Total_Drama_World_Tour).png Norm-norm-of-the-north-2-keys-to-the-kingdom-58.9.jpg Ice_bear_we_bare_bears_2.png Lion Guard S3_Ep15.jpg Screen Shot 2019-10-15 at 8.12.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-25 at 8.18.51 AM.png|Big City Greens Category:Mammals Category:Carnivores Category:Bears Category:Endangered Species Category:North American Animals Category:Arctic Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Pound Puppies Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Simpson's Animals Category:Big City Greens Animals